


Loverboy

by TealTears



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: Set after 02x03 [Redding Weddy], kind of.This was meant to be a cute fic with all the details of why I love this ship but my brain didn’t want to focus on cute but it did let me write this.
Relationships: Julian Fawcett/Thomas Thorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Loverboy

»» ──────ஓ๑๑ஓ ────── ««

People say sport is a good way to relieve stress, which makes sense, what it doesn’t relieve though is underlying sexual tension.

ஓ๑๑ஓ

Julian had Thomas pinned to the chaise in the library, he would have preferred the wall but the chaise would do. He had the poet underneath him, one hand holding his wrists above his head, the other holding his jaw as they kissed. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

They both agreed to stop doing this. Agreed to stop fucking when they got too pissed off at each other, it wasn’t healthy, but it was too good to pass up. Their opposing personalities seemed to go well together in bed. 

Thomas was all talk. Julian knew that. He knew the man just enjoyed talking back to try and get a rise out of him, he enjoyed being berated and put in his place, enjoyed it when Julian shouted at him. 

He was transparent that way but it made things so easy. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

Thomas was making delightful little noises as Julian kissed along his jaw and down his neck, his arms straining against Julians’ hand, wanting to touch but being denied. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

That was another thing Julian likes about Thomas. His desperation. His need to be wanted, loved, touched. It was as enticing as it was annoying. A lost lamb looking for someone who knew the way like the back of their hand to guide him. That’s exactly what Julian was, a willing guide. Happy to show the younger man what he’d missed out on by being born in the 1700’s.

ஓ๑๑ஓ

Another fight against his hand morphed into Thomas rolling his hips up, purposefully trying to get some attention on his dick, and to try and distract Julian. The lack of anything on Julian’s lower half meant it could be very, very easy to distract the man, nothing to take away the full effect of whatever was touching him.

Thomas did enjoy using that to his advantage. It was one of the few times he could fully turn the table and gain a little control back, even out the playing field again. He rolled his hips again and was met with Julian pressing down, both asking for more but also stopping him. Oh, it was going to be like that, was it? Julian wanted to keep the upper hand it seemed.

ஓ๑๑ஓ

During one if their first encounters, Julian had been disappointed to learn that cravats didn’t work as well as a tie did for choking purposes. He’d learnt to just undo it and discard it, or use it for thing up Thomas’ hands should they both be in the mood for that, but so much fabric around the neck was a turn off, Julian wanted easy access. 

He’d been working at the cravat and top buttons on the shirt and waistcoat when Thomas had tried to pull a fast one by rolling his hips. He’d put a stop to that and let the hand that was working the buttons move down between them to Thomas’ waist, pressing down and adding that extra pressure there. A small warning before he dragged his hand up his side back to his neck. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

He took the cravat off, sliding the silken fabric between his fingers and finally placing his lips on the exposed flesh, biting down lightly. The man below him gasped and that was enough of a noise to spur him on. Biting again, hard this time, Julian was once again both grateful and disappointed they couldn’t bruise. There was nothing he loved more than seeing hi marks on other people, and marks on himself, it was a subtle reminder of the fun and they usually left a satisfying ache that made it all worth it.

Julian pulled back, looking down at Thomas with a predatory smirk, rolling the fabric of the cravat between his fingers again, almost asking for permission. Without releasing Thomas’ wrists he leant over and began fastening the fabric around them, tying it tightly. Times like these Julian thinks that Pat’s talks on knots did come in handy after all. 

Thomas tested the knot and his lips twitched up into a smile and that was all Julian needed to continue. Now he had both hands free again he could get to work divesting himself and Thomas of clothes. 

He went back to Thomas waistcoat and shirt, finishing undoing those, following each button with a kiss until he reached his trousers, stopping above the waistband and ghosting his fingers over the obvious tent in the front. It was enough of a tease to cause the other to whine, biting his lower lip to hold back a moan, back arching slightly as Julian pulled away, kissing back up his chest, carful to avoid the bullet wound.

ஓ๑๑ஓ

Thomas was getting impatient, as much as he love this. He wanted to touch. God, he’d wanted to touch all day, since the ridiculous game of ‘paper, rock, scissors’ or whatever Pat had called it. He knew Julian was winding him up on purpose and they’d both had to be on their best behaviour all day. It was torture.

He was desperate for something. The kisses were not quite enough the quench the feeling of want beginning to pool in his stomach. He had his head tipped back as Julian kissed back up his body, enjoying the sensations but as Julian reached his collarbones he relaxed his head, bringing his arms from above his head to rest on Julians’ back, forcing him to kiss him on the lips again. 

He wanted to touched Julian more, tug on his hair, making him weak but the cravat was holding him back. He wanted to push Julian to his teasing limits so he’d give in and fuck him, let him suck his cock, but that was looking impossible. Thomas was desperate and fully at the others mans mercy.

ஓ๑๑ஓ

The kiss was messy and open mouthed, their teeth clacking together more than lips meeting but it was perfect. Neither wanted this to be sensual, wanted it to be carful and thought out. This was a fuck to get the days tension out and that was it.

Pulling back as far as he could in the confines of Thomas’ arms, Julian looked Thomas in the eye and rolled his hips down, the heat of his dick pressing against Thomas’ thigh. This time Thomas didn’t bite back the moan, it was ripped from his throat without him realising. 

Pushing Thomas’ shoulders back Julian sat himself up fully, giving another roll of his hips before he climbed off of Thomas and pushed the other mans legs off the side of the chaise so he could sit down.

Once he was seated he leant over, one hand grabbing Thomas’ chin, the other pulling his arms up, leading him into a sitting position. There was an excitable look in Thomas’ eyes as he knew what was coming next. Grinning, he leant over and placed a kiss to Julian’s jaw, just under his ear, biting on the lobe gently before giving his neck the same treatment, kisses and bites down to his collar bones. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

Julian had already began undoing his own shirt, allowing Thomas easy access. Thomas on his knees leant over, his hands not offering much support as he kissed down Julian’s chest, making sure to give attention to his nipples. Julian had some interesting masochistic tendencies and although Thomas himself was not a sadist, a few pain play things he could get behind. 

The kisses on his chest turned to licks as he got closer to his left nipple before Thomas bit down causing Julian to hiss above him. He eased the pain with a few soft kisses before repeating the motion again, this time Julian’s hand coming to rest on the back of his head, holding his hair tightly and pulling just gently on the curls. 

Continuing down his abdomen, Thomas was grateful Julian didn’t have trousers. They really do just get in the way. His dick was proudly on show, standing firm, tip pink. It would be cliché to say Thomas’ mouth began watering but it would be the truth. A poet with a oral fixation, who would have guessed.

ஓ๑๑ஓ

With Julian’s hand still in his hair, he was guides down roughly. Thomas hands were still tied and were resting between his own crotch and Julians leg as he bent over to take the tip into his mouth. 

One of the weird things Thomas’ missed was the taste of pre-cum, The taste was not as overpowering as the actual thing and it was always helpful in getting their dick slick. In terms of cum, they’d learnt early on that ghosts couldn’t actually ejaculate although they did get the same after feelings and emotions. It was the best of both worlds in Julians’ eyes, the same sensations but no clean up.

ஓ๑๑ஓ

Thomas was grateful that to begin with Julian wasn’t pushy. He liked to take his time, getting himself and his partner warmed up before he started taking them deeper. He was a sucker for foreplay over intercourse. 

With his eyes closed, and the gentle weight of Julian’s hand on the back of his head Thomas worked his mouth around the head, giving small licks and kisses to the tip, enjoying the bitten off whines Julian was emitting above him. Thomas was loud but Julian was louder. Pressing his tongue to the underside of the tip, Thomas worked his mouth lower, swallowing around him and finding his technique.

Breathing through his nose, Thomas moved his head, taking most of Julian into his mouth without warning causing the man above to moan loud enough he had to cover his own mouth as not to alert anyone else. His hand in Thomas’ hair was pulling gently, causing Thomas to let out content little moans at the sensation which was then vibrating through Julian’s cock. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

The hand was beginning to push more and Thomas was happy to let Julian guide now. He’d warmed him up and he was ready for the main event. Julian guided him almost fully off, allowing Thomas a brief moment to breath before he was being pushed down again. Julian utilising Thomas’ low gag reflex to allow both if them to get the most from this. 

Thomas knew how to use his tongue, knew were to press and where to use more gently strokes. There was a place just under the head of his dick that made Julian weak. It was always a sure fire way to bring him closer to the edge so he always made sure to pay special attention to there with both tongue and teeth, biting down gently. Julian’s moaned, hips twitched up, pushing him further into Thomas’ mouth, causing the man to choke slightly at the sudden movement. His mouth relaxed more at the extra inch and he felt spit dribbled from the side of his mouth. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

Julian pulled Thomas off, bending down to kiss him. It was wet and messy. His hand that wasn’t still nestled in the curls came to untie his wrists. He tossed the cravat over the back of the chaise and pushed Thomas down again.

With his hands now free, Thomas returned to the task with a renewed energy. One of his hands working the base of his dick while the other steadied himself as he took the head back in his mouth. 

He dipped his head down so his mouth met fingers. He kept working the head with his tongue and the areas he couldn’t reach with his mouth were being dealt with by his hand. He pulled back, pressing open mouthed kisses down towards his balls and back up, giving his dick as much attention as he could. 

He changed angles, pressing his own, still clothed, erection against Julian’s leg, reminding him it was there. He wanted to touch himself but was refraining from it, not wanting to ruin his own orgasm by coming just from this. 

Thomas took his own fingers in his mouth to slick them up. With the new angle Thomas was able to use both hands on Julian’s dick, one working the shaft, the other, now wet, pressed gently at his entrance, teasing the ring of muscle. Julian was a mess above him, he was clearly trying to fight back against making noise. He looked strained, sweat breaking out along his forehead and lips looking red and swollen from all the biting he was doing. 

Thomas looked up at him from his position, batting his eyelids, a question on his lips ‘please let me hear you’. As much as the two of them moaned, words were not often spoken during their trysts. Words would make it real. Julian looked down at Thomas just in time to see him take the head back in his mouth. 

This sensation, coupled with the poets hands on him too, was enough to send him over the edge. Letting go from holding back, he let the world know he was coming and who was the cause. 

Thomas kept his mouth on Julian’s dick, working it until Julian forcefully pulled him back, dick twitching from the overstimulation. He was pulled up by the hand in his hair, pulled to Julian could kiss him and so he was now straddling the politician lap. 

The kiss this time was tender, Julian in the afterglow was always a sight to see. His edges softened and harsh words gone. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

While Thomas was distracted by the kiss, Julian had worked his breeches open. At the first touch of a hand on his dick Thomas gasped, back arching as he thrust up into the circle of Julian’s hand. 

He was sensitive and so very on the edge. Should Julian do the right things, this wouldn’t take long. 

Another kiss and another stroke. Julian squeezed his hand gently, applying an even pressure as he worked Thomas’ dick. He always enjoyed letting Thomas wait, he was always a whining mess by the end, desperate and wanting. Julian loved the small whines Thomas made, barely there noises that made him sound so sweet.

Thomas head had dropped forwards onto Julian’s shoulder as Julian worked the head with his thumb. His shoulders shaking as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

Another gentle squeeze and one last roll of his thumb over the head was all it took before Thomas was whining into his ear, mumbling his name between gasps of air and muttered swears. 

ஓ๑๑ஓ

Julian held him for a moment, not long, not enough for it to count as cuddling but long enough for them both to regain enough consciousness to move. 

Thomas stood up on shaky leg, doing himself back up and making sure he looked presentable. It was almost pointless as their clothes tended to ‘re-set’ themselves during the night but it felt best this way. Incase anyone saw as they both made the awkward trips back to their rooms on opposite sides of the house.

»» ──────ஓ๑๑ஓ ────── ««

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long on this. It goes from hate fuck vibes to soft vibes and idk what was going on.  
>  And I also spent a lot of time laying on my bed, arms above my head, trying to figure out what was comfy/if you could move your arms down without hurting your shoulders.


End file.
